Mommy, Lilykit found the sugar!
by Rebellegirl
Summary: After Lilykit breaks into a random house, she returns with that magical subsance called sugar. Chaos breaks out, and everyone goes crazy. Will Ivypool, the only sane cat, survive? Will Bob the Chicken really eat everyone?
1. Chapter 1

Mommy, Lilykit found the sugar!

**Authors note: based on 'When StarClan gets bored' by Chucklez-lives-on and 'Stupidvillian's Mistake' by Moonshine Misty, and some of the scary thoughts that go through my [empty] brain. ACCEPTING OC'S!**

Chapter 1 Madness will rise (spoof on my story!)

Lamestar (Bramblestar) of the lame, Mary-Sueish, lame, lame clan LameClan (ThunderClan) was lamely sitting on his lame nest, thinking his lame thoughts about his lame deputy-wife, when a horrifying scream came from the nursery, and a Twoleg shouted, "Mommy, Lilykit found the sugar!" Bramblestar wondered why that Twoleg knew Lilykit's name and why he could understand her.

"BRAMBLESTAR IS BEING BAD!" Speckles, my cat, screeched and flung a Popsicle at him.

"Lilykit! What are you doing?" Sorreltail asked.

"PICKLES MUSTACHES!" Lilykit screeched, and threw her pet rock named Steve at her. Sorreltail ducked, and scolded Lilykit.

"LILYKIT! I FOUND THAT SAND YOU STORED UNDER YOUR NEST!" Seedkit yelled.

"NUUUU! MAI SUGAR!" Lilykit screamed and jumped on Seedkit. "This. Is. SPARTA!"

"THIS IS YOUR MOM!"

"BUT WE'RE TWINS!"

"SCREW YOUR FACE!"

"What's going on?" Ivypool whispered to Dovewing.

"CIRCLETINE!" Lilykit shoved sugar down Dovewing's throat. She choked, and collapsed.

"Dovewing!" Bumblestripe rushes to her. "Are you okay?"

"BOB THE CHICKEN WILL EAT YOU NOW!" Dovewing yelled loudly, and a sleepy RiverClan warrior walked over into camp, although it is unclear on how he got there that fast, but this is a story, so screw laws of nature.

"Shut up, some of us are trying to-, ack!" Beetlenose suddenly got his name, but had sugar shoved in his mouth. He crossed his eyes, and died since nobody likes him. Speckles threw another Popsicle at him.

"SUGAR!" The three crazy cats started throwing sugar all over the place. Blossomfall, being the idiot she is, are some and started spazzing out.

"EAT IT!" The now four cats screeched, and shoved it down most cats' throats. Everyone went crazy.

Except for Ivypool.

**Okay, I have a question for y'all. If you get it right, you get a pound of sugar. First to get three pounds of sugar gets an OC of their choice as a main character.**

Question:  
What did I reference when Lilykit said, "CIRCLETINE!" (Be specific!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ode to insanity

**Seven reviews. SEVEN! For one chapter! I am very proud of you, minions. Amberflame805, here is more! Fastblaze789, I am honored. Very honored. Very, very honored. Very, very, ve-, "SHUT UP ALREADY!" Oops, I accidentally allowed Speckles in the room. I forgot to mention that this is also inspired from your stories, 'Fastblaze's Game Show' and 'Fastblaze's World Tour". Poopyface, nice name, and this might suck, but this is what is going through my brain, and I am not ashamed of it.**

**Y'ALL ARE WELCOME TO HAVE OC'S ENTERED IN!**

**Blazingnyancat and Poopyface (nice name, btw) each have one pound of sugar! Sorrry, Guest Who Answered The Question But Doesn't Have A Name, but I can't give the pound to you since you don't have a nickname (or I can call you Guest Who Answered The Question But Doesn't Have A Name for your whole entire life)**

**Disclaimer (forgot to do it last time): I do not own Warriors, because if I did Jayfeather and Briarlight would be a couple, and I would have Darkness will Rise published.**

**Oh well, back to the story!**

Ivypool woke up from the branch of a tall tree on the edge of the Clan territory. Ever since Lilykit found that sugar, she had to flee from the craziness. Other than her, Jayfeather and Breezepelt were the only sane ones, and the insane gave sugar to everyone.

"PICKLED MUSTACHES!" Lilykit screeched. "FEED HER SUGAR!"

"Oh foxdung." Ivypool groaned.

"Language girl!" Hollyleaf floated down from StarClan, who also got fed sugar.

"See ya', suckehs!" Ivypool grabbed a random flamethrower, and ran away.

"Mission failed, master. The sane one escaped." Hollyleaf said in a monotone voice

"DIE, ALL YOU UNICORNS!" The master screeched, and disintegrated Hollyleaf

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Who is the master (it's a charactor from warriors)?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Pie and long names

***Sniffsniff* I just found out that Poopyface (the guest) is my identical twin *bursts into tears* NO SUGAR FOR YOU *takes away pound of sugar*!**

**Anywho, replies to reviews:**

**Lilacstream99: Sorry, the character isn't from Doctor Who, and that will not ever be mentioned again since I have no clue what it is (don't tell me what it is, please).**

**Blackclaw: (no comment)**

**IslaTheFairyOfIce: You are ****_so _****close, so a half-pound of sugar for you. She is related to Firestar (somewhat). I still won't tell y'all, so keep guessing (hint: she is in the nursery, but is not Lilykit)**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Mountain Dew, Red Bull, or Monster. If I did, you probably would know my name by now.**

"MUSTACHES, ATTACK!"

"YOU'LL NEVER WIN!"

Lilykit was leading a small attack (consisting of Amberkit and Dewkit) against Seedkit (who was alone with Snowkit). Seedkit was winning, since she had mixed Mountain Dew, Red Bull, and Monster together and drank it.

"KITS! I brought cookies!" Sorreltail screamed.

"COOKIES!" All the kits screamed. The cookies, the plate holding them, and Sorreltail herself were eaten in less than a second.

Suddenly, two kits- one brown and one pink- entered camp.

"Hi! I'm Pinkypiekit!" The pink kit screamed.

"NO ONE CARES, PINK CAT!" Speckles screeched, and threw a pineapple smoothie at her. The smoothie drenched Pinkypiekit, and covered her pink fur.

"YOU HAVE DONE IT NOW!" Pinkypiekit's eyes turned red, and Speckles turned into a pile of glitter.

"I'm Poopyfacekit, the form of the authoress's identical twin." The brown kit grumbled.

"ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO RIDE A UNICORN GATHER AT THE GLITTER ROCK! Bramblestar screeched. Everyone ran up in 3.14159265 seconds. "Ii is time to make the apprentices and kits warriors. Lilykit, you will be known as Lilyifoundthesugar, Seedkit will be Seedrandom, Amberkit will be Amberchicken, Dewkit is Dewmountain, Snowkit is Snowfallsfromthesky, Cherrypaw is Cherrypieisawesome, Molepaw is-, _coughcough _Ugh, I think I'm coming down with a cold, _sigh _I'd better get some herbs from Jayfeather so it doesn't get worse."

"Lilyifoundthesugar, Seedrandom, Amberchicken, Dewmountain, Snowfallsfromthesky, Cherrypieisawesome, Molepawiscoughcoughughithinki'mcomingdownwithacoldsighi'dbettergetsomeherbsfromjayfeathersoitdoesn'tgetworse!" Everyone yelled.

"Hi Molepawiscoughcoughughithinki'mcomingdownwithacoldsighi'dbettergetsomeherbsfromjayfeathersoitdoesn'tgetworse!" Pinkypiekit yelled to Molepawiscoughcoughughithinki'mcomingdownwithacoldsighi'dbettergetsomeherbsfromjayfeathersoitdoesn'tgetworse.

"I LOVE MY NAME!" Amberchicken screamed. She started doing the Macarena to the electric slide.

"ME TOO!" Cherrypieisawesome yelled.

"I hate my name." Molepawiscoughcoughughithinki'mcomingdownwithacoldsighi'dbettergetsomeherbsfromjayfeathersoitdoesn'tgetworse grumbled. "It's too long."

"You dare disrespect my judgment?" Bramblestar loomed over Molepawiscoughcoughughithinki'mcomingdownwithacoldsighi'dbettergetsomeherbsfromjayfeathersoitdoesn'tgetworse. "I could name you Moleyourclanhatesyourguts."

"No sir." Molepawiscoughcoughughithinki'mcomingdownwithacoldsighi'dbettergetsomeherbsfromjayfeathersoitdoesn'tgetworse started kissing Bramblestar's feet.

"Good, Molepawiscoughcoughughithinki'mcomingdownwithacoldsighi'dbettergetsomeherbsfromjayfeathersoitdoesn'tgetworse. Very good." Bramblestar hissed.

**There is no question, since no one has answered correctly. Keep guessing, please.**

**BUT:**

**Who do you want to be Pinkypie's mate? (can be anyone from Molepawiscoughcoughughithinki'mcomingdownwithacoldsighi'dbettergetsomeherbsfromjayfeathersoitdoesn'tgetworse to Bob the Chicken)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Zebras, Royals, and some random kit named Crazy, oh my!

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG 7 REVIEWS IN ONE HOUR! PERSON ACHEIVEMENT CHECKED OFF!**

**Winxclubfan1: I will consider it (though it will be a surprise on who Pinkypiekit's mate will be)**

**Guest: I have a plan for those two...**

**Julesycat: FIRST OC IN (throws confetti and glitter over Julesycat, and Speckles throws a Popsicle at her)! Your OC will appear in this chapter.**

**Pediebot3: Yes! SECOND OC (throws a pineapple smoothie in air)!**

**Lilacstream99: I have not yet memorized Pi to that digit, so no. And Molepawiscoughcoughughithinki'mcomingdownwithacoldsighi'dbettergetsomeherbsfromjayfeathersoitdoesn'tgetworse might be an option.**

**IslaFairyOfIce: no, since Amberchicken is a female, and so is Pinkypiekit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. If I did, then Firestar wouldn't have died that random death (getting crushed by a tree after defeating Tigerstar isn't a noble death).**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

Bramblestar was sitting on his nest, painting his nails pink, when three strangers walked into the camp.

"Hi peeps! I'm Crazyzebra! I LOVE YOU AMBERCHICKEN!" A white tom with black stripes yelled. Amberchicken bolted up to him.

"I love you." She whispered. They both took each other's paws and herded off into the sunset.

"I'M CRAZYKIT! I LOVE SUGAR!" A ginger tabby she-kit screeched. She stole three tons of sugar and shoved it in her mouth. Her eye started twitching, and somewhere that no one cares about in the background blew up. Crazykit cackled evilly.

"I'm Royalbreeze (my sister's OC (poopyface's OC))!" Toms rushed up to her, drooling. "I'm sane." She hissed, and all the toms ran away.

"GIVE HER SUGAR!" Lilykit screeched. Royalbreeze stood where she was for a moment, then ran off.

"One less sane cat, three more to go." The master cackled. She then took off her mask to reveal...

BOB THE CHICKEN!

Haha, no.

IT WAS...

SEEDKIT! #! #! ! ! !#! !$!$! !$# !$ !$# ! ! !

And it really was Seedkit.

**QUESTION!**

**(This doesn't really relate to the story, but)**

**Which author of the Warriors Series also wrote another best-selling series that had to do with wings?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Bramblestar grows a [pink] mustache

**Sorry I haven't posted in FOREVER! I have been working on another story that I will soon post, and the, 'What if The DarkForest Won?"**

**Anyway, OMG 23 REVIEWS! This is the most reviews I have received EVER! ****_EVAH!_**

**Replies:**

**IslaTheFairyOfIce: Correct!**

**Leopardbreath (Guest): Same as Isla!**

**ligersrcool: Thanks bestie!**

**SUGAH COUNT!**

**Blazingnyancat: 1 pound**

**Guest Who Answered The Question But Doesn't Have A Name: 1 pound**

**IslaTheFairyOfIce: 1 ½ pounds**

**Leopardbreath: 1 pound**

**IslaTheFairyOfIce is in the lead! 3 pounds, and an OC of her choice will become a main character!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior, Dora the Explorer, or Psych. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"I declare, this Clan is too boring." Amberchicken said with a British accent, sipping tea from a tea cup.

"Agreed." Molepawiscoughcoughughithinki'mcomingdownwithacoldsighi'dbettergetsomeherbsfromjayfeathersoitdoesn'tgetworse coughed.

"Then let's make is less boringer!"

"Boringer is factually in correct, given that it doesn't have a place in the Oxford dictionary." Bramblestar said matter-of-factly. Amberchicken shot him a rage face so ghastly that it made a pink mustache sprout on his face. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Bramblestar screeched.

"IT LOOKS SEXY!" Squirrelflight screamed fan-girlishly, and started making-out with him.

"EWWWW!" A kit screamed, and exploded since no one knows who s/he was.

"Let's watch TV!" Some cat yelled. Everyone raced to the TV that someone borrowed (coughstolecough) from a Twoleg. Sadly, Dora the Explorer was on.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All the senior warriors screamed.

"YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" The younger warriors, newly-made warriors, Berrynose, and kits screeched. They destroyed the remote so no one could change the channel.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All the senior warriors screamed.

"YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" The younger warriors, newly-made warriors, Berrynose, and kits screeched.

"Guys!" Cinderheart padded up. She pressed the cable box, and the channel changed to Psych.

"How did you do that?"

"It's magic!"

"THIS SHOW ISN'T KIT-FRIENDLY!" Daisy screeched. She then blew up because the authoress hated her, but the TV also blew up.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww..." Everyone wailed.

"OH NO!" Dovewing screeched. She looked around in horror.

"BOB THE CHICKEN IS HERE!"

**Question: How many Erins are there?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 FOOOOOODDDD!

**34 REVIEWS! THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!**

**Replies:**

**Lilacstream99: I will give you half-credit for that, since the number of Erins are correct.**

**Brightpool of DreamClan: Thank you, I try. And your story is amazing! Everyone, please check out 'Locked in Love' by Brightpool. It is phenomenal.**

**Nightflame: (first review) The other questions are closed, but I will give you ½ due to being almost correct.**

**Tansyfang: ½ to you, because there are 6, but I only count the ones who wrote the Warriors series. And, thanks to you for checking out 'Darkness will Rise'. That story is very special to me.**

**Epic Swag Cat YOLO: ¾ for you, and thank you for telling me that you were Guest Who Answered The Question But Doesn't Have A Name, but I will still call you that since you didn't speak up. JK (but I might still call you that lol)**

**ligersrcool: MY POINT!**

**POUNDS!**

**Leopardbreath: 2 pounds**

**IslaTheFairyOfIce: 1 ½ pounds**

**Nightflame1803: 1 ½ pounds**

**Blazingnyancat: 1 pound**

**Guest Who Answered The Question But Doesn't Have A Name: 1 pound**

**DeadDarkForest: 1 pound**

**LittleBittyKitty: 1 pound**

**Epic Swag Cat YOLO: ¾ pounds**

**Lilacstream99: ½ pounds**

**Tansyfang: ½ pounds**

**Leopardbreath is in the lead!**

**ONWARD MY MINIONS!**

"BOB THE CHICKEN IS HERE!" Dovewing screeched, and fainted.

"Oh fox-dung." Jayfeather cursed, and pulled out a flamethrower.

"BOB THE CHICKEN WILL EAT YOU NOW!" Bob the chicken screamed, and ate Purdy, while Purdy was telling a story on how he was once eaten by a giant chicken.

Ivypool walked into camp, since she was wondering what all the commotion was. When she saw Bob the Chicken, she grabbed Jayfeather's flamethrower, and Bob the chicken was gone. In his place were billions of pieces of fried chicken.

"FRIED CHICKEN!" Amberchicken screamed, and ate it all.

"Awwww..." Everyone said.

"HEY! I ORDERED PIZZA!" A cat yelled from the background.

"Pizza's here." The pizza guy said, holding out 100 boxes of pizza.

"PIZZA!" The pizza guy took one look at all the crazy cats, and bolted out.

"Free pizza!" Cloudtail said. Everyone started eating quickly. In conclusion, everyone was really fat; fatter than Smudge.

But then,

"I VILL DESTRVOY YOU!"

It was Tigerstar (or maybe not?!)!

**QUESTION!**

**Where did this quote, 'Welcome to standing-up school?" come from?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Interrupting Cow

**HOLY SHEEP! 42 REVIEWS! IF Y'ALL CAN GET ME TO FIFTY, THEN THE FIRST FIVE PEOPLE WITH ACCOUNTS THAT I SEE REVIEW WILL GET A REPLY SAYING, "PICKLED MUSTACHED!" I SWEAR!**

**Ahem, I will calm down.**

**XxSilverslashxX: the whole point of the story!**

**Leopardbreath: U R MAI BESTIE! U'VE WATCHED THE ASDF MOVIES MORE THAN I HAVE!**

**XxSilverslashxX (again): Of course you're not offending me! You're telling me that my story is awesome! And you're story is great!**

**Amberflame805: TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! Lolz!**

**Amberflame805: My point...**

**Amberflame805: Good. I HOPE YOU LAUGH FOREVER! **

**PikaBolt101: Thanks! And I'll try the one-shot challenge. Do I get a prize if I complete it (like you continuing your 'Ask Jayfeather')?**

**Now, the sugar count:**

**Leopardbreath: 3 pounds**

**IslaTheFairyOfIce: 1 ½ pounds**

**Nightflame1803: 1 ½ pounds**

**Blazingnyancat: 1 pound**

**Guest Who Answered The Question But Doesn't Have A Name: 1 pound**

**DeadDarkForest: 1 pound**

**LittleBittyKitty: 1 pound**

**Epic Swag Cat YOLO: ¾ pounds**

**Lilacstream99: ½ pounds**

**Tansyfang: ½ pounds**

**Congratulations Leopardbreath! Now, what I want you to do:**

**Either reply on which OC character (can be your own, and you can create it) you want to be the main character for three chapters. If you don't have any OC's, use canons as the last resort. To make sure it is you, please tell me the EXACT answers you got correct. Thanks! Oh, and everyone else who has participated, they can keep the pounds of sugar they have. Leopardbreath will start at zero.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Adventure Time.**

**READ ON, MY MINIONS!**

Amberchicken loved her pet rock. It had Finn from Adventure Time's face taped on it, and was covered in glitter.

"Amberchicken! Knock-knock!" Crazykit yelled.

"Who's there?"

"Interrupting cow!"

"Interruptin-,"

"MMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Crazykit screeched, and shoved a stick of dynamite in Amberchicken's face. It blew up.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Amberchicken screamed.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Crazykit screamed, then exploded in a pile of unicorn toys.

"INTERRUPTING COW MOOOO!" The ghost of Crazykit screeched, and went off to StarClan.

"Crazykit, noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Crazyzebra yelled.

"WWHHHOOOOOOOO CCCCAAARRRREEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !? !?" Amberchicken screamed.

"Guys, I'm right here!" Crazykit said. She was right behind the two. "That was my clone."

"CRAZYKIT!" Both screamed. They hugged her so much that Crazykit turned into...

A PICKLE!

They looked at each other, and ate the pickle-Crazykit.

**QUESTION!**

**There is a Marvel superhero that uses a tool of construction, and the actor has a brother. What color is the brother's hair? (I couldn't think of any question, so I did some celebrity stuph)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 New people!

**52 REVIEWS! I SO HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! KEEP GOING, LOYAL BACONEERS, AND WE CAN MAKE IT TO 75! THEN 100!**

**Authors I 'spammed' on (for getting 50)**

**Epic Swag Cat YOLO- Breeze Through the Willow Trees**

**DurpGirl- Broken and Alone**

**PikaBolt101- 60 One-shot Challenge**

**Ligersrcool- frozen kratts**

**Silver the Kitty- Storm Rising**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Epic Swag Cat YOLO: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Nightflame1803: More randomness your way!**

**Leopardbreath: Your OC will enter in this chapter**

**Ligersrcool: one of us! (me and Epic Swag Cat YOLO)**

**OC: She comes in this chapter**

**Rosethorn: I'm guessing that you entered in Rosethorn? LOL, U LAUGHED SO HARD!**

**Congratulations to LittleBittyKitty and Nightflame1803! They got the question right, and Nightflame got ½ since Liam Hemsworth's hair looks both brown and blonde. Sorry, DurpGirl. I was talking about the actor, Chris Hemsworth's brother.**

**LET THEM EAT CAKE-,**

**"This is not cake!" Speckles whacked a donkey with a spoon.**

**OH WELL, LET THEM READ RANDOMNESS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Minecraft, Coke, Pepsi, Lorde, Taylor Swift, Harry Styles (he's creepy...), One Direction, Swedish House Mafia (ADICTED TO THEIR MUSIC!) Imagine Dragons, Justin Bieber (HE NEEDS TO BE WHACKED WITH A SPARKLY PINK PEN!), Nyan Cat, Tac Nayn, or any pop song mentioned in this.**

"OMG I LOVE ROYALS!" Lordekit screamed. Daisy had more kits.

Here we go:

_Lordekit_

_TaylorSwiftkit_

_HarryStyleskit_

_OneDirectionkit_

_Minecraftkit_

_Budderkit_

_Cokekit_

_Pepsikit_

_Imaginekit_

_Dragonskit_

_ImagineDragonskit_

_Radioactivekit_

_Demonskit_

_It'sTimekit_

_OnTopOfTheWorldkit_

_BabyBabyBabyohhkit_

_JustinBieberkit_

_Royalskit_

_Teamkit_

_WhiteTeethTeenskit_

_Nyankit_

_Tackit_

_SwedishHouseMafiakit_

_Don'tYouWorryChildkit_

_And NoOneLikesYourFacekit_

"I LOVE ROYALS!" Lordekit screamed.

"ME TOO!" Royalskit grabbed a microphone and started singing Royals.

**_"I've never seen a diamond in the flesh._**

**_I cut my teeth on wedding rings_**

**_In the movies_**

**_And I'm no proud of my adre-," (NOTE! I typed this up, and there was no copypasting done. I am obsessed with all Lorde songs, and I sang this on for the talent show, and didn't look at the lyrics once!)_**

"Stop singing! I like Don't You Worry Child better!" Don'tYouWorryChildkit screamed.

**_"There was a time_**

**_I used to look into my father's eyes._**

**_In a happy home_**

**_I was a king, I had a golden throne._**

**_Those days are gone,_**

**_Now the memory's on the wall._**

**_I hear the songs_**

**_From the places where I was born._**

Upon a hill across a blue lake,

**_That's where I had my first heartbreak._**

**_I still remember how it all changed._**

My father said,

**_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._**

**_See heaven's got a plan for you._**

**_Don't you worry, don't you wo-,"_**

"Guys! Baby is so much better!" BabyBabyBabyohhkit said. He started singing terribly.

**_"Oh whoa_**

**_Oh whoa_**

**_Oh woah_**

You know you love me, I know you care

**_Just shout whenever, and I'll be there_**

**_You are my love, you are my heart_**

**_And we will never ever ever be apart_**

Are we an item? Girl, quit playing

**_We're just friends, what are you saying?_**

**_Say there's another and look right in my eyes_**

**_My first love broke my heart for the first time_**

**_And I was like..._**

Baby, baby, baby oooh

**_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_**

**_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_**

**_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_**

Baby, baby, baby ooo-,"

"SHUT THE F*** UP!" A cream-colored she-cat screeched, and BabyBabyBabyohhkit was gone in a pile of cherry popsicles.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Lordekit screamed.

"I'm Rosethorn! And I like warm hugs!" Rosethorn made huge kit-eyes.

"Awww..." Bramblestar said, and started trying to kiss her.

"EWWWW!" Rosethorn smacked him. Squirrelflight smacked him too.

"Go to the time-out corner now!" Squirrelflight gave him a spanking, and shoved him in his den.

"I like Radioa-," Radioactive started, but was cut off by Crazykit.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"SHUT UP!" A dark ginger she-cat screamed, and kicked Crazykit into the lake. Her left eye started twitching. "Hi! I'm Leopardbreath! I like cheesecake. I LOVE YOU EDWARD CULLEN!"

"DIE!" Twilightsukzkit screamed. Leopardbreath looked at her, and she turned into a cheesecake.

No one thereafter told Leopardbreath that Twilight sucks **(It does in my opinion, but I don't want to hurt Leopardbreath's feelings).**

**QUESTION!**

**What should I do next (the first five suggestions that I like will be in the story, and the top three ideas that I like, the creator will get a pound of sugar. I want some random ideas, and some not-so-random. This will help me a lot, and I will try to include all ideas. Thanks!)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 acting

**Thanks for all the suggestions! Keep 'em coming!**

**Replies:**

**Epic Swag Cat YOLO: Good idea! I'll use it in chapter 11. OH! And I got no ideas from you on PM. Are you sure you sent them?**

**Leopardbreath: I will give your character extra stuph since you actually hate Twilight in real life (THE WHOLE IDEA IS REALLY SCREWED UP, I MEAN, IF YOU LIVE IN A COLD STATE, WOULD YOU RATHER BE COLD OR BE REALLY WARM?! BELLA AND KRISTEN STEWART ARE BOTH RETARDANDO!)**

**Leafie: Your idea is coming in this chapter! Those are my ultimate favorite videos on YouTube, and this was by far my favorite idea yet.**

**Leopardbreath: Of course! That sounds cool (but kinda freaky).**

**Blazingnyancat (first review): Okay, at first I thought you meant me, but I looked back at the replies on May 14, and I realized that Guest Who Answered The Question But Doesn't Have A Name copied off your answer (Epic Swag Cat YOLO). ESCYOLO, I'm sorry, but I have to take away your pound of sugar, but you will get ½ back after your idea, so you still have some sugar. This is a warning to everyone; if you are caught copypasting another review, then I will take away your sugar. Sorry I have to be strict, but I can't tolerate copying. I've had too many people copy off of me in school, even my sister, and I want to put an end to it. Thank you for reading this long paragraph.**

**Blazingnyancat (second review): Does that have something to do with your name? Oh well**

**PikaBolt101: I had so much fun with the names! My sister (poopyface) helped my a bit. I'd say my favorite kit id either Lordekit or SwedishHouseMafiakit. I love Swedish House Mafia.**

**CAN I EAT YOU: AWESOME SAUCE!**

**Ligersrcool: YESH! You truly are one of us pickled mustaches.**

**EnderFalls: Yayzers! Another OC! He will appear next chapter.**

**Sugar count!**

**Leopardbreath: 1 pound**

**IslaTheFairyOfIce: 1 ½ pounds**

**Nightflame1803: 3 pounds**

**Blazingnyancat: 1 pound**

**Guest Who Answered The Question But Doesn't Have A Name (ESCYOLO): 1 ¼ pounds (adding up GWATQBDHAN and ESCYOLO's pounds. ESCYOLO had ¾ pounds, and GWATQBDHAN had ½)**

**DeadDarkForest: 1 pound**

**LittleBittyKitty: 2 pounds**

**Lilacstream99: ½ pounds**

**Tansyfang: ½ pounds**

**Nightflame1803, you're the winner! Enter in your OC of your choice, and it will be the main character! Since you have an account, you don't have to do all the stuff that Leopardbreath did (I was just trying to make sure someone didn't use Leopardbreath's win)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, YouTube, or the ASDF novies.**

**READ ON, PICKLES!**

The clan was bored. So bored that Berrynose grew a pickle on his butt.

"BERRYNOSE," Bramblestar yelled while grooming his pink mustache. "I now name you Picklebutt!"

"PICKLEBUTT, PICKLEBUTT!" The clan screamed. Finally! Something interesting was happening.

"I HAS AN IDEA!" Lionblaze yelled from his laptop. He was watching the ASDF movies on Youtube. "LET'S ACT OUT THE ASDF MOVIES!'

"SURE!" The clan yelled.

[insertlineinsertlineinsertline]

"I GOT YOUR NOSE!" Bramblestar squealed, and pretended to take off Amberchicken's nose.

"Look out, he's got a nose!" Hazeltail said while holding up a Twoleg gun.

"WOAH! Where'd you get that?" Radioactivekit asked, his jaw on the ground.

"Somewhere." Hazeltail said, and crept around, humming 'Secret Agent Man' while darting around like spy.

"NEXT SCENE!" Lionblaze yelled, sitting in a director's chair that he 'borrowed' from Hollywood.

"YOU GOT TO HELP ME, SISTER! MY TIE IS GONNA KILL ME!" Dovewing screamed to Ivypool, whom Lionblaze kidnapped to be in this. He promised that she would have fun, and she wouldn't get fed sugar.

Ivypool stared at Dovewing (she didn't read the script), and backed away slowly.

"Please don't hurt me..." Dovewing whispered. An evil laugh came from her tie.

"How did your tie do that?" Radioactivekit asked.

"Magic." Dovewing whispered, and started farting rainbows and flying.

"Hello tree." Berryno-, I mean, Picklebutt said, since they had no parking meters around, and it was hard to steal one.

"Hello." The tree said, but it wasn't really the tree. It was just Mousewhisker hiding behind it.

"Hey, hey, smell my flower." Icecloud said to Jayfeather. He sniffed it, and a dog burst out of Icecloud. Hazeltail saw it, and shot her gun at it. Needless to say, the dog was gone.

There was a button that said 'WARNING! Pointless.' Sorreltail pressed it, and nothing happened.

"Oh." She shrugged, and walked away.

"Oh hey," Rosepetal said to Foxleap. You could see the hearts in her eyes, since Rosepetal always loved Foxleap. Foxleap punched her. "Oh dude what the hell is wrong with you man?!" She screamed, and ran away crying.

"Level up!" Foxleap high-fived Toadstep.

"You got to help me; I'm being robbed." Cinderheart groaned, obviously not wanting to be there.

"I'll save you!" Jayfeather rushed in. "Tree powers; activate!" Jayfeather stood infront of Cinderheart, and turned into a tree.

"How did you do that?" Radioactivekit asked.

"My powers." Jayfeather grumbled inside of the plastic tree.

"Die potato." Dustpelt pointed a finger-gun at a potato. The potato grew arms and legs, and screamed.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" The potato said, just before Dustpelt stomped on it.

"Mmmmm..." Graystripe was stalking a mouse, since Lionblaze as too lazy to steal a cake. Graystripe pounced, and nearly killed it.

"AAHHHH!" The mouse screamed. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?! I HAVE A WIFE AND KIDS AND FAMILY!"

"NOOOOOO!" Graystripe yelled.

"THE PAIN! IT'S UNBEARABLE!"

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

"TELL ME CHILDREN I LOVE THEM!" The mouse started dying.

"Daddy!" two little mice screamed.

"NOOOOO!" both Graystripe and the mice screamed. The mouse died.

"And... that's a wrap!" Lionblaze shouted into his megaphone.

"Since when do we have a megaphone?" Radioactivekit put his hands on his hips sassily.

"Since when is a kit named Radioactivekit?" Lionblaze said.

"Touché."

**QUESTION TIME QUESTION TIME QUESTION TIME!**

**Okay, tell me how Graystripe and Firestar are related. Doesn't have to be exact, and if I look it up I won't see that you copypasted it from something. Cheerio!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 girly ninjas and EVEN MORE mewbies (no that is not a spelling error)

**82 reviews?! Am I dreaming? IS THIS REAL *grabs identical twin's shoulders and shakes her around brutally, then throws her into a wall*?! IF Y'ALL CAN MAKE IT TO 100, THEN I WILL GO TO THE TOP FIVE MOST POPULAR STORIES AND SAY, 'BOB THE CHICKEN'! Oh, and please don't flame (coughcoughmysistercoughcough), because your reply will be deleted, or reported. My sister left two nasty comments, and I want to say this:**

**GO GET EATEN BY A UNICORN WITH A PICKLE ON ITS $$!**

**"****_coughcough"_**** Oh, sorry Speckles. She wants me to reply to the reviews.**

**Nightflame1803: Sure! AND FINALLY, ANOTHER JUSTIN-HATER! REPLY 'JB, go jump off a cliff' IF YOU HATE HIM TOO!**

**xXSilverslashXx: I do have one! Sadly, I don't have a picture.**

**EmberFalls: I AGREE! I LOVE PICKLEBUTT!**

**Leopardbreath: I never knew it that way! And also, Willowpelt and Patchpelt aren't siblings. Leopardpelt and Patchpelt are. The authors can be stupid.**

**Leafshine: RAWR! THROW THAT GLASS AT BRAMBLESTAR, THROW IT!**

**CAN I EAT YOU: YOU'RE AWESOME! AND IT'S A BIT DISTURBING THAT YOU READ THIS ON THE GREAT WHITE OVAL OFFICE! WHY AM I WRITING IN ALL CAPS LOCK?! I HAVE NO IDEA! AND I WILL ADD IN FLUFFYFLYINGCOW! CAN I MAKE HIS DESCRIPTION UP?!**

**BUDDERGOLEM: I have never watched a Sky video, but I know that Golem is from LOTR and budder is from Minecraft! Is it Golem made of gold? Oh well. And thank you for loving this story! Did your friend read it? Did s/he laugh? Tell me! And I already have a Budderkit.**

**Nightflame1803: she comes in now!**

**Sienablaze: Yes, those were the ASDF movies.**

**Lilystripe608 :BOB THE CHICKEN WILL EAT YOU NOW!**

**CAN I EAT YOU: LIKE I SAID, YOU'RE AWESOME! I'M NOT JUDGING YOU, MY PICKLED MUSTACHE! Legaspe! WHAT IF GEORGE CLOONEY REALLY WAS RELATED TO BOB MARLEY?!**

**Moonshine57: your OC will come in this chapter!**

**Winxclubfan1: of course! Awesome name for a kit!**

**Tiger of spirits: Um... I did. **

** SUGAR COUNT!**

**Leopardbreath: 2 pounds**

**IslaTheFairyOfIce: 1 ½ pounds**

**Blazingnyancat: 1 pound**

**Guest Who Answered The Question But Doesn't Have A Name (ESCYOLO): 1 ¼ pounds**

**DeadDarkForest: 1 pound**

**LittleBittyKitty: 3 pounds**

**Lilacstream99: ½ pounds**

**Tansyfang: ½ pounds**

**xXSilverslashXx: 1 pound**

**Ligersrcool: 1 pound**

**Leafshine: 1 pound**

**Lilystripe608: 1 pound**

**Congrats to LittleBittyKitty! Now, give me your OC please!**

**FORWARD WITH THE STORY!**

"We attack at once." A black-masked Twoleg whispered from behind a bush in the camp.

"Attack who?" An innocent dark-grey she-cat with green eyes asked sweetly.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THEY FOUND US!" One of the Twolegs screamed. He ran into a den, and passed out. He started muttering about potatoes.

"Who found us?" one said.

"Us did!" a brown tabby tom squeaked, and farted in his face. The Twoleg crossed his eyes, and fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"You used wronger grammerer!" a rainbow kitten screamed, and chucked a unicorn at the brown kit.

"Hey! Who are you guys?" a fluffy brown-and-white tom with huge butterfly wings asked.

"I'm Nightflame!" The dark-grey she-cat squeaked. An explosion appeared above her head.

"I is Fartkit!" the brown tom farted.

"Well, I am RAINBOWSAREEPICKIT." The rainbow kitten squealed.

"Hi Rainbowsareepickit!" SwedishHouseMafiakit yelled.

"It's RAINBOWSAREEPICKIT!" Ra-, I mean, RAINBOWSAREEPICKIT screamed, and threw a Popsicle at SwedishHouseMafiakit.

"Hey, that's my thing!" Speckles yelled.

"Okay, RAINBOWSAREEPICKIT." SwedishHouseMafiakit said.

'THOSE OLD ENOUGH TO EAT A WAFFLE MEET NEAR THE GLITTER LEDGE!" Bramblestar screamed from the Highledge.

The whole clan rushed to the Highledge. A few minutes later, and all the kits had Warrior names.

Here we go:

_Lordelily_

_TaylorSwift-ey_

_HarryStyleslookscreepy_

_OneDirectionisamazing_

_Minecraftandbudder_

_Budderandminecraft_

_Cokeisbetterthanpepsi_

_Pepsiisdisgusting_

_Imaginedragons_

_Dragonsimagine_

_ImagineDragonsiscool_

_Radioactiveradioactive_

_Demonshide_

_It'sTimetobegin_

_OnTopOfTheWorldhey_

_BabyBabyBabyohhsucks_

_JustinBieberisretarded_

_Royalsbreeze_

_Teamwe'reon_

_WhiteTeethTeensareout_

_Nyancat_

_Tacnayn_

_SwedishHouseMafiaissuperepic_

_Don'tYouWorryChildseheaven'sgotaplanforyou_

_NoOneLikesYourFaceface_

_Pinkypiemylittlepony_

_Poopyfaceismystupidsisterwhoflamesme_

_RAINBOWSAREEPICEPIC_

_Fartcloud_

"Legaspe! Such amazing names!" Nightflame screamed.

"I WANT AN AWESOME CHEESECAKE TWILIGHT NAME!" Leopardbreath screamed, and threw a cheesecake at Bramblestar.

"Calm down." Speckles said. "AND LET'S PAARTAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" Speckles turned into a pile of Popsicles.

Leopardbreath yawned, and started reading Twilight for the umpteenth time. She could basically recite it from memory.

"OMG I LOVE YOU EDWARD! AND JACOB'S HOT TOO, BUT EDWARD IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH BETTER!" Leopardbreath squealed.

"SHUTYOUR YAPS!" Twilightsukzkit screamed. Leopardbreath turned him into a cheesecake again.

Nightflame grabbed her 'secret' stash of explosives, and blew up Tigerstar's leg. Tigerstar turned into a stick of dynamite, then blew up again.

Then Picklebutt farted.

And everyone died.

JUST KIDDING!

Picklebutt farted, and turned into a unicorn.

"IT'S SO FLUFFY!" RAINBOWSAREEPICEPIC screamed, and turned into a sparkly pumpkin.

Nightflame chased everyone around with another explosive.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

**Question!**

**Which movie is the most grossing out of these three:**

**Avatar **

**Frozen**

**The Lego Movie**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Traveling Part 1

**2 MORE REVIEWS TO 100! ALL Y'ALL FLUFFY MUSHROOMS ARE AWESOME! YOU ARE!**

**Now, before I reply do the reviews, all I want to say is:**

**Top Grossing means the most money made, not how gross and yucky it is. If you said your answer off of how gross it is, try again.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Ligersrcool: Yay! You hate JB! And the reason I put up stuff about flaming is because my sister, my own identical twin, flamed me. Do you know how rude it is to flame a story written by someone you live with? My story must've been very offended.**

**Tansyfang: yaaay... Picklebutt!**

**Leopardbreath: You bring the popcorn, I'll bring the coke.**

**Scartletpool: YESH! PUT IT ON NATIONAL TV! HoneybuttxPicklebutt foreverz!**

**Pinkblossom97473: It's a bit late, but you still get a pound for it**

**LittleBittyKitty: Awesome sauce!**

**BUDDERGOLEM (first review): I'm sorry! *bursts into tears***

**BUDDERGOLEM (second review): I love Legos too!**

**BUDDERGOLEM (third review): Fantasy is da bomb!**

**Lilystripe608: We are sorry, loyal readers, but poor Lilystripe has died. She was eaten by Bob the Chicken after asking for his autograph. Please attend her funeral after the story. "BLAHBLAHBLAH!" Oh, we can't hold funerals? "BLAHBLAHBLAH!" We don't have enough money? "BLAHBLAHBLAH!" Oh. Okay Speckles, I'll find some other way to mourn her (LOL!)**

**CAN I EAT YOU: HELLO, OTHER FELLOW AWESOME PERSON! I'LL MAKE SURE TO CHANGE FLUFFYFLYINGCOW'S DESCRIPTION! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO HUG A HIPPO! I DON'T MIND YOUR P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S'S! AND I'LL HAVE A FUNALISIOUS DAY! HOPE YOU DO TOO!**

**Winxclubfan1: Man, I'm going to have to start tallying up JB haters! And of course I added in RAINBOWSAREEPICEPIC!**

**Moonshine57: It's Fartcloud now, but I love it when people enter in OC's!**

**SUGAH COUNT!**

**Leopardbreath: 3 pounds**

**IslaTheFairyOfIce: 1 ½ pounds**

**Blazingnyancat: 1 pound**

**Guest Who Answered The Question But Doesn't Have A Name (ESCYOLO): 1 ¼ pounds**

**DeadDarkForest: 1 pound**

**Lilacstream99: ½ pounds**

**Tansyfang: ½ pounds**

**xXSilverslashXx: 1 pound**

**Ligersrcool: 1 pound**

**Leafshine: 1 pound**

**Lilystripe608: 2 pounds**

**Pinkblossom97437: 2 pounds**

**BUGGERGOLEM: 1 pound**

**Winxclubfan1: 1 pound**

**Leopardbreath is the winner (again)! Leopardbreath, do the same method you used the last time you won (or get an account (or give the win to someone else)), and enter in the OC!**

**Disclaimer (forgot to do one last time): i DO NOT OWN wARRIORS, OR ELSE MY NAME WOULD BE uNICORN OF tHE pICKLES!**

**ONWARD, FLYING BUTTCHEEKS!**

"PICKLES, I HAVE AN IDEA!" A bubblegum-colored she-cat squealed.

"Are we going to blow something up?" Nightflame looked up from her C4.

"Nope!"

"Are we going to have a make-out session with Edward Cullen?" Leopardbreath breathed.

"EWW! NO WAY!"

"Are we going to breathe?" Fartcloud said derpily.

"Nope! We're going on a roadtrip!"

"YAY! ROARTRIP!" All the cats started packing their bags oin less than a second.

"Wait, who are you?" Lordelily asked.

"I'm Bubblekat!" the pink she-cat squeaked, and blew up. A few seconds later, and she re-appeared.

"WELL, LET'S GET GOING!" Bramblestar squealed, and everyone, all the queens, warriors, elders, ShadowClan, kits, RiverClan, deputies, WindClan, and leaders were all crammed into a minivan that had 'CLANZ RULE!' spray-painted in crazy font.

"Everyone, we're off! Please us the dirtplace before we go, I don't want flying turdballs on my windows." Jayfeather said from the front wheel.

"Wait, isn't Jayfeather blind?" Picklebutt- the unicorn- asked.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Overdramatickit, from Daisy's new litter screamed, and passed out.

"AHH...! ! #! ! ! !#!"

**qUESTION! **

**What are the top five most-watched YouTube videos?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Traveling part 2

**Okay, I'll just look at my Fanfiction account, and here's Mommy, Li-, HOLY SHEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP! 118 REVIEWS! I AM DREAMING! *bangs head on wall* I'M DREAMING! *splashes self with freezing cold water* Brr... Okay *dripping wet*, so I'm not dreaming, BUT CLOSE ENOUGH!**

**Anyways, CONGRATS TO BUDDERGOLEM! VIRTUAL COOKIE TO YOU (::)! YOU GOT THE 100****TH**** REVIEW!**

**"Shut up, I'm trying to read!"**

**Oops, I gave Speckles 'Into the Wild'. She loves it more than air itself.**

**"I HEARD THAT!"**

**Okay, okay. Now, here are the replies to reviews:**

**Ligersrcool: FLYING TURDZ!**

**BUDDERGOLEM (100****TH**** REVIEW!): I ABSOLUTELY ****_ADORE_**** LEGOS! AND LEGO NINJAGO! My favorite ninja is Kai, who's yours? And somewhere in-between chapters 8 and 9 he was fed sugar. Or was he? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *coughs*. Ugh.**

**TheCrazyMarshMellowCat: (If you did not read that chapter) Bramblestar's pink mustache was not drawn on his face by Squirrelflight, it sprouted from his face after Amberchicken glared at him. Don't worry; I don't copy off of people. And... I read your story a while ago, and all I want to say is: PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPZ CONTINUE!**

**BUDDERGOLEM: I know! There's a guy I know whose initials are JB, and he hates it whenever anyone asks him to initial something.**

**Lilystripe608: Aww-, I mean, yay! Lilystripe is alive! Finally! Now I can break out of prison for murdering someone!**

**Pockykitty: LOL is right, my friend. LOL is right...**

**CAN I EAT YOU: HELLO, OTHER FELLOW AWESOME PERSON AGAIN! NO, I DON'T MIND YOU WRITING IN LETTER FORMAT! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO LIVE NEAR A MOUNTAIN, AND IT'S AWESOME THAT YOU PLAY THE SAX! I PLAY VIOLIN (FIRST CHAIR, BABY!)! And I could kinda tell that you and BUDDERGOLEM are siblings. You both write long (boring (sometimes)) replies that I (sometimes) read! YOU HAVE A FUNALICIOUS DAY TOO!**

**SCarletpool: No, it can't be Bob the Turkey. Chickens are cooler, and more random. And I'll make sure to have Honeybutt, Turtlebutt, LOLbutt, and Rainbowsparklebutt. THE BUTTZ SHALL LIVE ON!**

**Scarletpool: ONE OF US (me, Ligersrcool, ESCYOLO, CAN I EAT YOU, and BUDDERGOLEM)!**

**Mintleaf of SilverClan: I LOVE Divergent. I forced my sister (Poopyface) to read it. I adore pandas, they're adorable. AND I LOVE SUGAR! ****_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**** *throws sugar at Mintleaf*!**

**Leafshine: wut?**

**Leafshine: I agree! CIRCLETINE! *throws glass at Picklebutt***

**Nightflame1803: GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF, JB! Lolz!**

**Lilystripe608: ANOTHER FOLOWER!**

**CAN I EAT YOU: I TOTALLY AGREE! JB SHOULD EAT A DEATHBERRY AND JUMP OFF A CLIFF! AND I LOVE PENGUINS ON A PINYATA SINGING CALL ME MAYBE! PIE IS AWESOME! ****_EVERTTHING IS AWESOME! EVERTTHING IS COOL WHEN YOU'RE PART OF THE TEAM!_**

**Winxclubfan1: She'll come in when they see SkyClan!**

**Sugar count:**

**Leopardbreath: 3 pounds**

**IslaTheFairyOfIce: 1 ½ pounds**

**Blazingnyancat: 1 pound**

**Guest Who Answered The Question But Doesn't Have A Name (ESCYOLO): 2 ¼ pounds**

**DeadDarkForest: 1 pound**

**Lilacstream99: ½ pounds**

**Tansyfang: ½ pounds**

**xXSilverslashXx: 1 pound**

**Ligersrcool: 1 pound**

**Leafshine: 1 pound**

**Lilystripe608: 3 pounds**

**Pinkblossom97437: 2 pounds**

**BUGGERGOLEM: 1 pound**

**Winxclubfan1: 1 pound**

**CAN I EAT YOU: 1 pound**

**LittleBittyKitty: 1 pound**

**Okay Leopardbreath, if you don't enter in your OC in the next two chapters, then you won't get to have an OC in. In the mean time, Lilystripe (****_coughdiedcough)! _**** You get an OC!**

**Disclaimer: I dO nOt OwN wArRiOrS!1!1!1!**

**STORY HO!**

"AHHHHHHHH! ! !#!" Everyone screamed. They all hung on to each other for dear life.

"LIONBLAZE!" Cinderheart screamed, and hugged him so hard that all his innards exploded.

Just joking.

Cinderheart hugged him so hard that Lionblaze couldn't breathe.

"IS YOUR BROTHER TRYING TO KILL US ALL?!" Cinderheart screeched.

"Totally improbable." Bramblestar said, grooming his pink mustache that Squirrelflight did NOT draw on his face.

"NOT HELPING!" Cinderheart screamed, and threw a sparkily pink pen at him.

"Guys, we're here!" Jayfeather yelled. Everyone who was screaming, barfing, screaming, clinging on to others, screaming, praying to StarClan, and screaming stopped.

"LET'S GO TO THE BEACH!" Beachkit screamed.

"No, we're going to SkyClan, derpface." Bubblekat scowled.

"BEACHKIT, YOUR NAME SHALL BE DERPFACE!" Bramblestar yelled.

"DERPFACE, DERPFACE!" All the clans screamed.

"I LOVE MY NEW NAME!" Derpface screamed and ate a pickle.

"Guys! We're getting distracted. TO SKYCLAN'S HOUSE WE GO!" Bubblekat yelled, and started running to SkyClan. Everyone else followed.

"TRESSPASSERS!" Leafstar rasped loudly. The only reason she was still alive is because the authoress was too lazy to make up a new allegiances. So when you stupid little reviewers try to find the fault in Leafstar still being alive, well, now you know.

"It's just us!" Sandstorm croaked. She was very old.

"Sandstorm! I'm so glad to see you!" Leafstar rasped, and started talking to Sandstorm about old-people stuff, like knitting and cookies and cereal.

"COME ON, ALL YE UNICORNS!" Bubblekat screamed, and ran into camp. Nightflame blew up a cow, then followed. Leopardbreath breathed leopards and followed.

"GUYS! IT TURNS OUT THE STUPID AUTHORESS GOT MY DESCRIPTION WRONG!" FLUFFYFLYINGCOW screamed. Instead of brown-and-white fur like the mentally-ill authoress had described, he had black-and-white fur with a HUGE pink afro that made Bramblestar's mustache jealous.

"I QUIT, BRAMBLEBUTT!" Bramblebutt's pink mustache screamed, and stomped off. FLUFFYFLYINGCOW's afro laughed.

"Hi cats! I'm Daisykit!" a creamy she-cat with blue eyes squeaked. Lilykit looked at her, and shoved sugar into her mouth. She then transformed into... ABBAkit! Her appearance changed to a russet she-cat with brown eyes, then to a golden tom with brown eyes, then a brown tom with brown eyes, and back to a creamy she-cat with blue eyes. Her left eye twitched, and ABBA music from the 90's started blasting from invisible speakers.

"Your clan is lame." Nightflame scowled, and blew SkyClan up with a remote controlled uranium bomb.

"NEXT UP IS THE TRIBE!" Jayfeather screamed from the front seat of the car.

"Oh hail no!" Dovewing sassed, and shoved him off the seat. "You ain't gonna drive this machine!"

But, Dovewing wasn't better.

**QOTD!**

**'Walk Like an Egyptian' by Bangles was the top-chart song of what year?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Traveling part 3

**Okay, before I begin, this was on a really short hiatus because A) I was sick. B) It was the last full week of school. And C) I had a LOT of homework to complete. No, I'm not dead, and if you thought I was then you might want to stop mourning for my amazing writing and keep reading. LOL!**

**139 REVIEWS. 139 139 139 139 139! WHICHEVER PERSON CAN GET US TO 150 WILL EAT THE GOLDEN WAFFLE (which is only the best-tasting waffle in the world!)!**

**Replies:**

**Scarletpool: It is Bramblebutt, but it won't stay that way because I don't feel like it.**

**Lilystripe608: She will come in next chapter. WHAT?! TAKING OVER THE WORLD IS ****MY**** THING! ****_MINE! _****NOT SKITTLES!**

**Leafshine: She will come in next chapter.**

**Leopardbreath: same as Leafshine!**

**CAN I EAT YOU: Oh, and the 'boring' stuff I said was a joke, and just to get your attention. I'LL ADD IN SLAKA LAPA CAPA IN THIS CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU HAVE A FUNALICIOUS DAY TOO!**

**ESCYOLO: NO, THEY'RE MINE!**

**Ligersrcool: YOUR DAD'S OC WILL COME IN CHAPTER 14! **

**Daparodymaster: Okay, at first I thought you were flaming me, then I saw the chapter you reviewed on. It was the 'Welcome to Standing-upSchool' thing, and you were quoting from the video. Anyway, your OC that you PMed to me will come in chapter 14.**

**CAN I EAT YOU: IT'S COOL! MY SISTER PLAYS THE CELLO (Poopyface)! I LOVE THIS STORY TOO! AND I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU WERE SAYING, BUT I LIKE IT!**

**LittleBittyKitty: OH NO! THE WORLD IS GONNA END!**

**LittleBittyKitty: I will soon watch it...**

**Scarletpool: They will come in chapter 14.**

**Winxclubfan1: Oh, ABBAkit will come in later. She will...**

**Raventhorn125: Thank you! ;)**

**Lilystripe608: I am updating, and I saw the LOL message.**

**Lilystripe608 (again): Sorry, I had a friend who was REALLY obsessed with Doctor Who, and I tried to hear a little more about it and they just copied the name of the original 'Doctor Who'! They didn't even have the whole 'talking to animals' thing!**

**SUGAR COUNT:**

**IslaTheFairyOfIce: 1 ½ pounds**

**Blazingnyancat: 1 pound**

**Guest Who Answered The Question But Doesn't Have A Name (ESCYOLO): 3 ¼ pounds**

**DeadDarkForest: 1 pound**

**Lilacstream99: ½ pounds**

**Tansyfang: ½ pounds**

**xXSilverslashXx: 1 pound**

**Ligersrcool: 1 pound**

**Leafshine: 2 pounds**

**Lilystripe608: 3 pounds**

**Pinkblossom97437: 3 pounds**

**BUGGERGOLEM: 1 pound**

**Winxclubfan1: 1 pound**

**CAN I EAT YOU: 2 pounds**

**LittleBittyKitty: 2 pounds**

**Scarletpool: 1 pound**

**Nightflame1803: 1 pound**

**Raventhorn125: 1 pound**

**NEWS! PLEASE READ!**

**I am changing the sugar pound thing to 5 pounds, since I have too many people winning. Is that okay? "Yes, Ms. Authoress" Okay.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Warriors, Twilight, or One Direction. 'Nuff said,**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

"OKAY PEOPLE, WE'RE GOING TO THE TRIBE!" Dovewing yelled from the driver's seat. She slammed on the 'Go' pedal, and hit a 'Stop' sign.

"Are you good at driving?" Cinderheart said from the passenger seat.

"Totally awesome." Dovewing hit a 'Yield' sign. "Totally awesome." She gritted her teeth, adjusting her grip on the steering wheel. She pushed the lever thing **(A/N I don't drive) **into reverse, and hit a Twoleg.

"OH MY F*CKING GOD IT'S HARRY STYLES!" A fluffy grey she-cat squealed. Dovewing looked at her, and ran Harry Styles over some more. She backed up on him, then ran him over again. Well, let's just say that Harry Styles was either not Harry Styles, died, and/or was kidnapped by the fluffy grey she-cat.

"Hey, what's you-," Dovewing started, when Leopardbreath interrupted her.

"OH HAI ROSEMOON!" Leopardbreath started ranting on about Twilight.

"OH HAI LEOPARDBREATH!" Rosemoon started ranting on about One Direction.

"OH HAI IDIOTIC SHE-CATS!" Twilightsukzkit and OneDirectionsukzkit screeched, and started slapping the crazed fan-girls with popsicles.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST STOP COPYING ME!?" Speckles wailed, and stomped off.

"YOU DID _NOT _JUST SAY THAT!" Leopardbreath turned Twilightsukzkit into a cheesecake for the third time.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT COMMENT!" Rosemoon started to beat up OneDirectionsukzkit.

"WILL YOU CRAZED FAN-GIRLS KEEP IT DOWN! I'M TRYING TO DRIVE!" Dovewing started to over-use her 'french'.

"Keyword: trying." Nightflame whispered.

"WE'VE ARRIVED!" Dovewing yelled, and everyone dizzily got out. Cinderheart doubled over and hurled.

"Hi there!" Lark That Sings at Dawn squealed.

"GIVE THEM SUGAR!" Lilyifoundthesugar screamed, and everyone started to shove sugar in the Tribe's mouths.

Only then did they realize that there was no sugar.

"Crazykit!" Everyone stared knives, daggers, swords, crossbows, hand guns, shot guns, rocket launchers, lasers, and Death Stars at Crazykit.

"What?" Crazykit said with her mouth full of sugar. Everyone jumped on her, and she was gone. All that was left was some slobbery sugar.

"LET'S USE IT ANYWAY!" Crazyzebra screeched, and _then _everyone started feeding the Tribe sugar.

"I LOVE PICKLES!" Pine That Clings to Rock yelled. Pickles started raining from the sky.

"IT'S A PROPHECY!" Jayfeather yelled.

"No, it's not a prophecy, you dumkoff (It's a German insult). It's obviously a prophecy." Lionblaze said smartly.

"That's what I said!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"SHUT UP! THE AUTHORESS WASTED 34 PAGES ON YOUR BICKERING!" Dovewing screeched, and gave the two of them a look so awful that a rainbow unibrow sprouted on the two brother's head.

"Authoress? What's an authoress?" Lionblaze tilted his head.

"LIONBLAZE IS BEING BAD!" Speckles whacked him with a Popsicle. Lionblaze crossed his eyes and fainted.

"Well, the tribe was boring. Next time on this story, we will take a tour of the Twoleg place, and preferably the authoress' house." Bramblestar finished off his speech with 'The Golden Arch' (raising an eyebrow sassily).

"BRAMBLESTAR IS BEING BAD AGAIN!" Speckles whacked Bramblestar with a Popsicle for the second time.

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Where did 'The Golden Arch' quote come from?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Traveling part 4

**Now, before I rant on in the next paragraph, I just need to tell y'all faithful readers that this will be either the last update or the second-to-last update this summer. I just have so much going on, and I probably won't have time to update. I will try, though. I will try.**

**Secondly: I know, I know. I promised to have all OC's come in in this chapter, but I need one more chapter for traveling. People, all your OC's will come in next chapter. I promise.**

**Conflatulations to Lilystripe608! She got the 150****th**** review!**

**Replies:**

**Moonshine57: Your OC will come (and go) in next chapter, okay?**

**Lilystripe608: Thank you for accepting my reasons on why I hate Doctor Who. Now, you can pet my pet unicorn.**

**LittleBittyKitty: The 'Golden arch' is a movie quote, not McDonalds. Doing the 'Golden Arch' means raising your eyebrow sassily.**

**Scarletpool: #SELFIEKIT WILL COME IN NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Popy380: I like him! He might be PinkypieMyLittlePony's mate, and he will come in chapter 15.**

**Brooksie: "No you didn't!"**

**Hi: Hi, other random person.**

**Lol: My point exactly! **

**I leik pie: I love pie! How dare you think I do not! I even make my own apple pie!**

**Lolololol: FAAAAAAAAART!**

**Lilystripe608: Were you the one who spammed me? :( . Oh well. And I like cake and pie equally. And, YOU GET TO EAT THE GOLDEN WAFFLE! **

**Stream the flows from rock: No, and that question isn't available to answer anymore. Sorry.**

**EnderFalls: Yesh!**

**Ligersrcool: Yea, I wasted 34 pages on brotherly bickering. It was fun though. I have 79 pages here on Microsoft Word. And I might use the insult. Oh, and do you know what dumkoff really means? 'Cause I don't! I just heard it on a song called 'Please Don't Tread on My Cheeseburger'.**

**Daparodymaster: Haha, you barfed (JK!)! And I actually thought it was a flame, but then I looked at the chapter you reviewed on. Then it made sense. And I always keep all OC's, even Poopyface's Royalbreeze. She will come back later.**

**Leafshine, Tru dat.**

**The sugar count is the same, since no one got the question right. The answer was the movie 'Spy Kids 4'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, iPhone 4, Yamaha, Paramore, or Divergent.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS FOURTH WALL BREAKING!**

"Well, we're off!" Dovewing cheered, and hopped back in the driver's seat.

"NO!" Everyone tackled her, and she was 'lightly' tossed in the backseat.

"So, who's gonna drive?" Who'sGonnaDrivekit said.

"I will." Lionblaze said.

"Okay!" Everyone hopped into the car.

"Wait, if the last two cats that drove were from the Three, then shouldn't someone _not _in the Three drive?" Smartkit said.

"That makes sense; I'll drive." Briarlight said. She got her boyfri-, I mean, Jayfeather, to lift her into the seat.

It turned out that Briarlight was a lot better than Dovewing (duh, Dovewing's stupid) and Jayfeather. At least she didn't swerve violently and hit signs. All she did was miss the stop signs, and she swerved right up to the authoress' house. **(A/N: I know they live in England, and I live in the USA, but (like I said in the first chapter) screw laws of nature!)**

"Well, the authoress likes Ivypool the best, so I say she knocks. With Lionblaze next to her with flowers." Jayfeather said.

"Oh no. Didn't you read her FaceBook **(A/N; I don't have a FaceBook, so don't even try)** profile? She loves _you_ the most, and also had all of her dreams about you." Lionblaze said.

"What?! I don't want to go?"

"But you are going!'

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"SHUT IT! DON'T MAKE THIS LIKE LAST CHAPTER!" Dovewing screeched, slapping the two of them.

"What the h*ll is all that talking outside?" The door opened to reveal a short blonde middle schooler. She had a violin in her hand, and a bow in the other. She was practicing her expensive Yamaha violin, as she was the first chair. Paramore music blared from her stereo.

"It's true! She's the authoress!" Lionblaze gawked. He grasped her face. "Are you real?"

"Yes, I am!" The authoress grabbed a crowbar and wrenched Lionblaze off of her with a _pop! _"Now, if you put your paws on me one more time, I'll make your mate be Stargleamstar!'

"Bleech!" Lionblaze stuck out his tongue, grossed out.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" Stargleamstar screamed. Stink rose from her, and flies started flying on her purple fur, and her shoulder that Firestar likes and takes selfies with. She sobbed.

"Anyway, I know that I promised y'all that you could see my house, so come on in! Don't mind Poopyface and my dad." The authoress led them into her house. "Now, If y'all touch one thing other than the floor and the air, y'all might not be alive." The authoress put her hands on her hips.

Lionblaze dropped Divergent, which the authoress got on sale and slept with it in her arms until she finished it. Dovewing looked up at the authoress with her earbuds in her ears, sticking from the authoress' all-so-important iPhone 4. Ivypool stopped admiring her painting of dark swirls that the authoress spent 4 weeks to finish half of it.

"You heard me!" the authoress snapped. Everyone straightened up and followed the authoress.

The authoress opened up the door to her room, the herd of cats around her. She quickly shut it.

"Why can't we go in that room?" Askykit asked.

"It's too messy." The authoress kept walking into her dressing room. Her desk was covered in Jayfeather and Ivypool humanized drawings and sketches, along with the cover drawing for a story that might soon be available on fiction press dot net called Darklings.

"Okay." Askykit said.

"Woah." Everyone said. They all admired the authoress' artwork. She even was working on a cover for this story!

"This is boring." Amberchicken said.

"I agree." Nightflame pulled out a stick of dynamite. Leopardbreath pulled out a lighter, Bubblekat exploded it, and Rosemoon just sat there looking pretty.

"WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU B $T RD$ DO TO MY HOUSE?!" The authoress screamed from the rubble **(A/N: the authoress has a bad potty mouth in this, because the authoress thinks that the authoress should be a potty mouth in here)**. "YOU WILL PAY!" The authoress used her authoress powers and changed Nightflame's obsession of blowing things up to blowing balloons up for parties.

"NOOO!" Nightflame screamed, and fainted.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" The authoress cackled. She then shaved 'Twilight sukz like crap!' in Leopardbreath's fur.

"WAAHHHHHH!" Leopardbreath burst into tears.

"That's for pulling out a lighter!" The authoress then made Bubblekat Bubblebutt.

"What?! I don't even have a bubble butt!' Bubblebutt gasped. The authoress howled with laughter, then did the unthinkable to Rosemoon.

Instead of sitting and looking pretty, she replaced her face with a demented derp face.

"WHAT?!" Rosemoon screeched, and flung herself onto the authoress. The authoress used the Force to fling Rosemoon in the other direction.

"You know what, this is starting to get boring to write," The authoress said, She grabbed her iPhone and teleported the clan cats back to England.

"Well, that was fun!" Dovewing said. Nightflame, Leopardbreath, Bubblebutt, and Rosemoon all looked at her, looked at each other, then back to Dovewing, and they lunged at her with pure hatred.

Well, let's conclude this fourth-wall breaking chapter with:

Dovewing's face was altered.

**Do you think that I should do a talent show or a movie? If talent show, send in a canon/OC and their talent! If movie, either choose to see a movie or act in one.**

**Now, the question:**

**Which song was featured in Catching Fire by the band who made their top hit song's video about stuffed animals fighting each other that featured Lou Diamond Phillips? Post the 6****th**** verse. (Yea, y'all have to do some research on this one! XD)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 We have too many OC's...

**Okay, me saying that the last chapter might be the last chapter this summer does not mean I will discontinue it! This story will not end until the big fat horrible letters in 'DISCONTINUED' show. This is still going, don't worry.**

**Secondly: 164! Yayzers!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Urmagerd: I am...**

**Winxclubfan1: S/he will come in this chapter.**

**Ligersrcool: You didn't need to see Catching Fire to answer the question. The answer was; Radioactive's video was of fightinf stuffed animals, the band was Imagine Dragons, and they made the song Who We Are, which was in Catching Fire. The sixth verse was; Up in the attic. Down in the cellar. Lost in the static. Coming back for more. Oh for more**

**Lilysripe608: Okay.**

**Leopardbreath: Your opinion is needed. Thank you.**

**Winxclubfan1: Next chapter will be the Talent Show.**

**Daparodymaster: This story isn't ending! **

**EnderFalls: I think that I will do the talent show.**

**NOTICE, LOYAL MUSTACHES:**

**I actually went back and read 'When StarClan Gets Bored' by Chucklez-lives-on, the first few chapters and the latest few chapters, and saw that the originally fun and awesome first chapters were taken over by an OC-ridden madhouse in the latest chapters. I don't want this to happen to my story, so no more OC's. All OC's entered in after this will be ignored. I'm sorry; I just don't my story to have so many OC's in it that there is no room for canon characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the ASDF movies. If I did, I would live in Hawaii.**

"Hi guys! I'm Awesomesauseyrainbowkitteh! Wait, I'm not Awesomesauseyrainbowkitteh, I'm AWESOMESAUSEYLAZERRAINBOWkitteh! AND SAY IT IN CAPS!" A rainbow cat with golden paws-, "IT'S BUDDER! NOT GOLD, STUPID AUTHORESS!" Geez, sorry! "SHUT UP!" Okay! A rainbow cat with BUDDER paws and rainbow eyes said. Sudddenly, it's appearance changed to a white she-cat with black stripes and deep blue eyes with gold specks.

"Hi, I'm Lilystripe. I have two sides. AWESOMESAUSEYLAZERRAINBOWkitteh is my insane counterpart, and I'm the sane counterpart." The white she-cat with black stripes and deep blue eyes with gold specks said.

"Hi! I'm Cookiekit!" A light brown she-kit with darker brown flecks squeaked. She was so awesome that she exploded, never to be heard of again ever.

"I'M FLAMINGSPARKLEBUTT! SAY IT RIGHT, SAY HI, LEAVE, AND FART!" a sparkily orange tom yelled. Lilystripe looked at him, then her eyes turned red. Lazers shot out of her eyes and FLAMINGSPARKLEBUTT was no more.

"Hi! We're Shutpukit  
tredmillkit  
buffkit  
blanketkit  
coldkit  
tvkit  
twolegkit  
rawrkit  
#selfiekit  
Alarmkit  
awakekit  
clumseykit  
doorkit  
hotkit  
kitkit  
kitkatkit  
youtubekit  
AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST  
kitkit" A whole bunch of kits said.

"Screw gravity!" The 'screw gravity' guy from the ASDF movies yelled, and Shutpukit  
tredmillkit  
buffkit  
blanketkit  
coldkit  
tvkit  
twolegkit  
rawrkit  
#selfiekit  
Alarmkit  
awakekit  
clumseykit  
doorkit  
hotkit  
kitkit  
kitkatkit  
youtubekit  
AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST  
kitkit floated up in space.

"AAAHHHHH!" A pink and purple cat with rainbow eyes fell off a cliff. Life went on as it is.

"hi im glittersparkleconfettiballoonclaw i dont use any proper punctuation and i luv pinkypiekit will u b my mate?" A bright neon rainbow tom with sparkles in fur and silver eyes said.

"Yes!" Pinkypiekit squealed. The two went off into the sunset, eventually burning from being so close to the sun.

"I'm Petal that fights like Lightning." A rosey-yellow she-cat said. She looked at Bramblestar, who was crying by himself.

"You got to help me! Squirrelflight dumped me!" Bramblestar wailed.

"SHUT UP AND BE A MAN!" Petal that fights like Lightning roared.

"I'm Petalkit! And my warrior name will be Petalfire, GOT IT BRAMBLESTAR?!" A cream colored she-cat with white tipped ears yelled into Bramblestar's ear.

"I'm Bramblekit! And no, I have nothing to do with Bramblestar. He's such a wuss." A dark brown tom with a darker mark on his head and brown eyes said. He wrapped his tail around Petalkit's, who wrapped her tail around his tail too.

"I'm Armedkit!" A black tom said. He pulled out four guns and shot them at random squirrels.

"I'm YouTubekit! I love YouTube!" A straight red tom-kit with a white triangle on his back squealed.

"Mommy?" A small kit asked Daisy.

"What?" Daisy said.

"Why are there so many cats?"

"I don't know, baby. I don't know,

**What time is it?**

**"ADVENTURE TIME!"**

**No, you idiot! It's question time!**

**How many parts of the palm tree did Sadie Kane say are edible?**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 The end

**Okay, I'm not going to do this without crying.**

**WHY, STARCLAN, WHY! WHY DO YOU MAKE ME NOT HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS!**

**Well, I think I'm going to end it, right here.**

**See you on my other stories.**

"HEY GUYS!" Bramblestar shouted. "Let's gather on the Highledge!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted. They all climbed up on the Highledge.

"Okay guys, get ready." Ivypool whispered. She held a glass in her hands. "Now!" Ivypool shouted. She, Breezepelt, Jayfeather, and Royalbreeze all jumped down from the trees they were perched on. They all dumped the liquid in the glasses on the cats.

"IT BURNS!" Nightflame shrieked. She exploded, and turned into a candle.

"HELP!" Bubblekat screamed, and she turned into a wad of chewed gum.

"No!" Leopardbreath gasped. She turned into a breath from a leopard.

"Eek!" Rosemoon squeaked. She turned into a postcard with the picture of a pink-colored moon.

"THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!" Royalbreeze screamed. "PLEASE FEED MY DOG!"

She turned into a soft breeze drifting over the hills.

"We're-, we're-," Bramblestar started as his pink mustache disappeared.

"We're back to normal." Amberchicken said. Suddenly, her, Dewmountain, Lilyifoundthesugar, Snowfallsfromthesky, Molecoughcoughughithinki'mcomingdownwithacoldsighi'dbettergetsomeherbsfromjayfeathersoitdoesn'tgetworse, and Cherrypieisawesome all turned back into kits and apprentices. All the kits that Daisy had all disappeared.

"How'd you do it?" Snowkit asked Ivypool.

"Magic." Ivypool winked to the hidden camera.

**Aaaannnd, we're finished! Thanks for making it to almost 200 reviews (ten away! Gosh darnit!)!**


	17. Chapter 17

**this just in: Mommy, Lilykit found the sugar now has a sequel! This time, Lilypaw finds the dreaded... Coffee! Check it out!**

**See y'all!**

**~Rebelle or Rey-Rey Jingles**


End file.
